In order to provide a small and high power rotary electric machine, it is necessary to increase the space factor of a stator winding within a slot of an stator core, and to form a coil end part, i.e., a jumper part of the stator winding at an outside of the slot, in a uniformly arrayed, in a small size, and in a high density manner.
A segment connecting type winding manufacturing method is known as one of the manufacturing method of and manufacturing machine for the stator windings. In this method, a plurality of U-shaped segments made of flat rectangular wires are inserted into slots of a stator core. Then, a winding is formed by connecting ends of the segments protruding from one end of the stator core by welding for example. A continuous wire type winding manufacturing method is also known as another one of the manufacturing method of and manufacturing machine for the stator windings. In this method, a circular or flat rectangular wire is continuously wound in a helical form. Then, the helical coil is compressed to provide a flat coil. Each one of loops on the flat coil is formed. Then, the coil is inserted into slots of the stator core. For example, the patent document 1 discloses one of the continuous wire type winding manufacturing method.
In the method of the patent document 1, a plurality of wires are simultaneously wound in a helical shape by using a pair of plate shaped winding cores in a winding step.
A shifting step is performed after this winding step. In the shifting step, ends of straight parts on a coil member are moved in opposite directions each other and in separating directions each other by using pins.    Patent document 1: JP-2002-176752-A